


A Study in Shakespeare

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, References to Shakespeare, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: Tom is teaching a class on Shakespeare...being an observer is hard.





	A Study in Shakespeare

“ _Okay class, open your textbooks to page 81.”_

 

I had to agree to this. Sitting in on one of his Shakespeare classes...he HAD to pick the earliest one...asshole.

 

“ _Who can tell me what is the meaning of this passage from Julius Caesar?”_

 

Look at him, wearing those dress pants that hug his ass like a second skin. His hair is a little bit messy and sticking up in the back. Let's just say we got a little too into our morning shower and he didn't have time to completely tame his curls.

 

“ _Why do you think the others turned on Caesar? Besides the fact he was a pompous ass.”_

 

That got a few chuckles. I continued listening to his explanation and suddenly felt my eyes getting heavy. Why couldn't I have come to one of his later lectures. He knows that if I'm tired, listening to his voice can put me to sleep in a matter of minutes.

 

“ _Now onto Hamlet.”_

 

Oh joy. The Prince of Denmark who in his words _“Was not a happy chappy.”_ Right now, I am not a happy wifey because I am sleepy. I laid my head against the wall, closing my eyes.

 

“ _TO BE or not TO BE...”_

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” I say as I startle awake, hitting my knee on the desk top...and now everyone is staring, including Tom who is smirking. “Sorry.” I take a huge drink of my coffee and keep listening.

 

“ _The answer is always to be...to live.”_

 

I'm trying to live, but my husband won't let me sleep in his class god damn it!

 

“ _Caius Martius Coriolanus. A name that strikes fear in the hearts of many.”_

 

God, his portrayal of Coriolanus, that is one I will never forget. My muscles will definitely remember the sex that we had afterwards to help him relax and get out of character.

 

“ _Why do you think Shakespeare wrote the character of Volumnia as so stoic, to not show vulnerability to make him a better soldier?”_

 

I wanted to raise my hand so badly. Instead I just spoke up. “Because she didn't want the whole village to talk about her. Her head was shoved so far up her ass and her heart was made of stone. She didn't want her son to be labeled a pussy. That would lower her status in the community and she would actually have to feel shame. Virgilia was the one who actually showed him the love that he needed throughout his life, but sadly it was to late.”

 

I watched as he turned his head and smiled.

 

“ _In layman's terms, that's one way to put it. Take into consideration she was at every show...it was basically burned into her mind by the end of the run._

 

_By the way, for those wondering who our observer is today. That is my wife. She requested to come and observe a class and you are my best students. Everyone turn and wave.”_

 

They all looked at me and waved. I reciprocated, feeling my face burning from turning red with embarrassment.

 

Finally, class was finished and I followed Tom into his office. I sat down on the couch and yawned.

 

“Up to early, darling?”

 

“What do you think?” I glared.

 

“I wanted you to see my best students, the later classes are slackers.”

 

“I would rather see you with the slackers. I love to watch you think on your feet and try not to behead each and every one of them for insulting Shakespeare.”

 

“You would.” He sat down beside me and I snuggled against him.

 

“God you smell good today.” I reached up and started playing with his hair. “Didn't get all the curls tamed this morning...sorry about that.”

 

“It's fine, they are used to seeing me look a little ragged in the morning. Not as bad as yesterday, though.”

 

“What happened yesterday?”

 

“I was walking from my car wondering why I felt a draft. When I got in my office I looked down and noticed I hadn't zipped my trousers.”

 

“Bit of a cool morning walk?” I laughed.

 

“You could say that. But then again it was your fault, since you insisted on giving me a blow job right before I walked out the door. I'm lucky I had myself tucked in!” That image made me laugh even harder. “Are you okay?”

 

“I am now.” I wiped tears from my eyes. “I better go, the kids will be waking up soon.”

 

“Damn. I hoped you would stay for the rest of the day.”

 

“I would if this class wasn't on a Saturday.” I rolled my eyes. “Who the hell talked you into teaching a full class load today?”

“It was the only time we could because of the holiday.”

 

“Likely excuse, what bet did you lose or who did you piss off?”

 

“I might have bet the head of the department that I could teach a full class load on Saturday and they would pass their exams I give them on Monday.”

 

“I swear, besides teaching classes all anyone does on this campus is make bets about who can out-teach one another. You all just need to whip out your dicks and I can assure you that you would win.”

 

“How would you know?” He looked at me with a shocked face.

 

“Because everyone else in this department is like 80 and needs to retire.” He laughed loudly and kissed me on the forehead.

 

“Tell the kids I will be home by lunch time. Tell J.T. that we will have car races and tell Tricia to get out her outfits so she can make sure that I am at my prettiest this afternoon.”

 

“The life of having a 4 and 6 year old.” I kissed him and started to walk out the door. “See you soon, love.”

 

“Darling! I almost forgot.” He smirked. “We will have our play time later tonight.” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

 

“I will be waiting.”

 

“I will be there with nothing on but a smile.”

 

“Same.” I watched his eyes widen as I closed the office door behind me with a smile.

 


End file.
